


Interference

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tory gets interrupted during her work on developing humanoid Cylons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interference

Ellen told her that she should stay away from the two children while developing the personalities of the other six. The Tigh woman had such strange ideas of how science worked. How it should remain pure. Tory was a little more practical than that, but it didn't matter. She didn't seek out the Cylons they'd so far created.

In the quiet of her office, alone, she could sit in front of her computer and work out algorithms of human thought and heart and soul. Soothing and exciting all at once, it was her favorite part of this project of the Centurions. With nothing but numbers and cool darkness around her, Tory was happy.

"Are you making brothers and sisters for me?"

Tory started at the sudden noise, almost falling off her chair. The blue eyes peering questioningly at her were ones she knew well. "Leoben, what are you doing here?"

The child, only a couple days' old despite his toddler-like appearance, still peeked around the edge of her desk. He blinked. "The Hybrid won't answer my questions and I can't find Sam. Sam always plays with me."

Sighing, Tory turned in her seat and shrugged her shoulders to release the stiffness of sitting for so long. "Anders—Sam—is with Galen talking to the Centurions. He won't be back for a while. You should play with John."

"He makes fun of me 'cause I like the Hybrid," Leoben said, pouting.

"Well, she speaks nonsense. He probably doesn't care." Tory shrugged, resting hands on her knees.

Leoben gave her a look that might have been reproachful, but the boy said nothing. Tory had to wonder what this accelerated aging was like for the Cylon, mind and body alike. So much research that they wouldn't have time for, given the Centurions' impatience...

"You need to go do something productive so I can work," she finally said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm _not_ a babysitter."

"I don't want you to sit on me, I just want to watch," Leoben protested. "Can I sit on your lap, like I do when Sam plays guitar?"

Sighing again, Tory rolled her eyes just a little. No scientist should have to deal with this kind of work environment. The Tighs were crazy—genius, but crazy. But since she couldn't think of anything else to do, she nodded. "Be quiet and don't touch anything. Yes I am making your brothers and sisters, and I don't want you to interfere with anything important."

"I won't," Leoben promised, climbing up onto her lap. He sat, hands folded over his knees.

"Good." Tory began typing once again. "You'd better not tell Ellen you were here, Leoben. She doesn't like you spending time with anyone but her and Saul."

The boy nodded. "I know. And I won't."

Tory smiled a bit. "Good."

And with that, she went back to work, as Leoben watched things he could never understand. Tory shook her head just slightly. Oh the things one had to deal with, as a scientist of artificial life and intelligence...


End file.
